T.J. Thyne
thumb T.J. Thyne wurde am 7. März 1975 in Boston, Massachusetts geboren. Er nahm am Theater Programm der Universität von Süd- Kalifornien teil. Karriere *Hör´ mal, wer da hämmert **Desperately Seekig Willow (1998) *Party of Five **Moving On (1998) *The Wayans Bros. **Six Degrees of Marlon (1998) *Friends **The One Hundredth (1998) *Kilroy *Kenan & Kel **Freezer Burned (1999) *Das Darwin - Projekt (1999) *Jesse **The Mischevous Elf (1999) *EDtv- Immer auf Sendung (1999) *Irgendwie L.A. **Memories of Me (1999) *Becker **Lucky Day (1999) *G vs E **To Be or Not to Be Evil (1999) *Scriptfellas (1999) *Rude Awakening - Nur für Erwachsene! **Jackie Oh... (1999) *Love Her Madly (2000) *I Am on Film (2000) *Alleine gegen die Zukunft **Performance Anxiety (2000) *Erin Brockovich (2000) *Then Came You **Then Came Cousin Aidan (2000) *Lethal Mistake - bis zum letzten Atemzug (2000) *Die Abenteuer von Rocky und Bullwinkle (2000) *Die Parkers **Wedding Bell Blues (2000) *Der Grinch (2000) *Walker, Texas Ranger **Winds of Change (2000) **Lazarus (2000) **Turning point (2000) **Retribution (2000) *Just Shoot Me - Redaktion durchgeknipst **Slamming Jakck (2000) *Was Frauen wollen (2000) *Titus **The Last Noelle (200) *Heartbrakers - Achtung: Scharfe Kurven (2001) *The Sky Is Falling (2001) *Ghost World (2001) *Critical Mess - Wettlauf mit der Zeit (2001) *That´s Life **The Devil and Miss DeLucca (2001) *The Tick **The Funeral (2001) *So High (2001) *That ´80s Show **Tuesday Comes Over (2002) *Dharma & Greg **Yes, we have No Bananas (or Anything Else for That Matter) (1998) **Near - Death of a Salesman (2002) *MDs **Cruel and Unusual (2002) *Fastlane **Ray Ray (2002) *Keine Gnade für Dad **I Just paid so Say I Love You (2003) *Timecop 2 - Entscheidung in Berlin (2003) *Half & Half **The Big Birth - Quake Episode (2003) *Good Morning, Miami **Good Morning, Manhattan (2003) *Exposed (2003) *Was das Herz begehrt (2003) *Angel - Jäger der Finsternis **Conviction (2003) **Life of the party (2003) **You´re Welcome (2004) *Navy CIS **One Shoot, One Kill (2004) *CSI - Den Tätern auf der Spur **Paper or Plastic? (2004) *Rent-a-Person (2004) *Cold Case **Greed (2004) *Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis **Trudy Nye (2004) *Raise Your Voice - Lebe deinen Tarum (2004) *Jack & Bobby **A Man of Faith (2004) *Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden **Light Years (2004) *Charmed **Once in a Blue Moon (2004) *Boston Legal **Truth Be Told (2004) *Huff - Reif für die Couch **Control (2004) **Cold Day in Shanghai (2004) **Christmas Is Ruined (2005) *CSI: NY **Tri - Borough (2005) *What´s Up, Dad? **Open Your Hearts (2002) **Outbreak Monkey (2004) **Silence Is Golden (2005) *O.C., California **The Lonely Hearts Club *24 - Twenty Four **Day 4: 11:00p.m. - 12:00 a.m. *Getting Played (2006) *Validation (2007) *The Phone Book (2008) *Ball Don´t Lie (2008) *The Human Contract (2008) *Fox Fall Preview (2010) *The Pardon (2011) *Shuffle (2011) *The Finder **Little Green Man (2012) Bones In der Serie Bones - Die Knochenjägerin übernahm Thyne die Rolle von Jack Hodgins. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Männlicher Darsteller